Röd himmel
by ThePaleMoon
Summary: Bella känner sig så ensam under hennes besök hos mormor på begravningsplatsen, men hon får visioner genom drömmar och en röst inom henne, hennes mormors röst. Det är som en varning för ett mörker på begravningsplatsen. Hur möter hon det?


**Röd himmel**

Hon gick bort. Jag älskade henne så mycket. Jag hade ingen annan att älska längre. Jag låg ner på knä vid min mormor som inte vaknade upp, hur mycket än jag ropade efter henne. Känslan som kom i mig när jag höll hennes händer kommer jag alltid ihåg, iskall, livlös, inget hopp hur än man försökte. _"Vi möter varandra i drömmarna, Bella."_ var det sista jag fick höra.

Jag följde med henne hela vägen, till kyrkogårdens begravningsplats. Ett ganska otäckt område men samtidigt så fridfullt tyst med endast ljud av vinden som dansar mellan gräsen. Men, det är som om jag hör henne. Jag hör henne varna mig, men jag är så osäker på vart jag ska vända mig. Men i den stunden, så var det nästan omöjligt att något skulle få komma emellan mig och min sorg.

Mina tårar vattnade den torra jorden hon var djupt begraven i. Men jag hörde hennes röst inuti i mig som vägrade vara tyst tills jag förstod. _"Var försiktig när du besöker mig.."_.Vad menade hon? Vad är det som är så farligt för att jag ska vara så pass försiktig på en kuslig kyrkogård? Varför hör jag henne? Alla dem frågorna flög omkring mig i mörker, men inget ljus i mörkret som svar. Men det var inte bara min mormor jag hörde, jag hörde, som små flygande steg på långt avstånd. Det blev plötsligt kyligt, som om jag var kallblodig. Jag drog om min svarta kappa som täckte sig ner till mina lår och böjde mig ner för att ta farväl av min mormor. "Jag kommer tillbaka, mormor." viskade jag till marken som täckte henne.

Himlen mörknade och träden stirrade ner på mig när jag gick den långa vägen hem. Jag tittade ner på marken så länge jag gick, men jag såg en skugga, en människolik skugga men still som en sten. Jag tittade försiktigt upp för att diskret se mig omkring, ingen syntes, inte skuggan heller.

Jag kom hem och tänkte genast "så ensamt". Jag och min mormor brukade titta på TV de här kvällarna. Jag gjorde nästan allt med henne.

Dagarna gick men mina regelbundna besök slutade inte. Jag lovade min mormor att aldrig lämna henne, så jag höll vid det även om hon var död. En mening som aldrig skulle gå bort, "_Var försiktig när du besöker mig_". Jag hörde henne inuti i mig, varje gång jag gick till begravningsplatsen. Jag försökte fråga henne vad det var jag skulle vara så försiktig med. Jag försökte få någon sorts kontakt med henne, jag ansträngde mig, men inget svar. Det gjorde mig galen, men det hindrade mig inte. Jag var mest vaksam när jag besökte min mormor men, inget verkade så farligt. Det enda jag funderade över var mina känslor som uppstod när jag var där. Rädsla, kylan och utvald.

Natt efter natt, ingen dröm. Men natten kom, då jag fick chansen. Vi möttes som hon sa, i en äng full av blommor, fåglar som sjöng, hästar som sprang, fjärilar som flög runt en med glädje och synliga stjärnor i solens ljus. Vi satte oss ner på det svala sköna gräset som fick ens knän att pirra. Vi båda log mot varandra, men jag tappade mitt leende.

Mormor, sen din död tog dig ifrån mig så har jag alltid undrat. Vad är det jag ska vara försiktig för på kyrkogården?

_Det märker du själv, mitt hjärta_.

Men ge mig ord, åtminstone!

_En törstig människa, iskallt skinn, mystisk.._

Hur vet du det här?

Jag ville veta mer, men jag tappade bort henne. Det var första gången jag vaknade lugnt. Jag hade pratat med min mormor och var glad för det, nu var det bara en sak som gjorde mig lite nervös. Det hon beskriv för mig att vara försiktig för var inte så ljusa ord, det handlade om mörker.

Jag satt ner på den kalla marken och tittade på min mormors gravsten. Jag läste det varje gång jag besökte henne, men något var underligt med hennes begravning. Varje gång jag satte ett kors på hennes begravning så försvann de. Det fanns inga kors på de andra gravstenarna. Nu var det sådär kallt igen. Vinden blåste men grenarna lät så ovanligt den här gången. Jag reste mig upp efter att jag tog farväl av min mormor och gick fort iväg. Jag stannade upp vid grinden när jag drog in ett snabbt andetag. Två mystiska män dök upp från ingenstans.

"Vad gör en sådan vacker ung dam på en begravningsplats, här så ensam?" sa den ena mannen ganska ironiskt. Jag förstod genast vad dem ville när dem närmade sig för varje ord dem sa. "Snälla" bad jag lätt om nåd, tills jag backandes stötte på en mörk iskall vägg. Jag såg hur männens blickar förändrades så dramatiskt och plötsligt kvävdes. Jag var så chockad. Jag tittade på mina händer, men kände den iskalla väggen bakom mig fortfarande.

"Mår du bra?" hördes en mörk men mjuk röst bakom mig, som verkade komma från den iskalla väggen. Jag vände mig genast om och tittade upp. Blekt ansikte, gula reflekterande ögon och två kritvita långa huggtänder som stack ut ur blodröda läppar. Jag har läst och hört om dessa varelser förut. Vampyrer. Jag var rädd, men jag kände mig ändå trygg. Varför ville en vampyr hjälpa istället för att döda? Jag råkade tänka högt, men han lät mig gå med ett kallt leende.

Jag låg i sängen och hörde klockslagen ticka högt. Jag funderade, vampyren var inte så farlig som min mormor beskrev. Han hjälpte mig.

Nästa dag gick jag utan tvekan till begravningsplatsen, jag såg honom bara stå där, vid min mormors begravningsplats. Det var dags för mig att komma närmare.

_Du älskar henne, eller hur?_

Hur vet du det?

_Du kom trots allt, trots att du vet vad jag är._

Jag lovade min mormor att aldrig lämna henne, oavsett vad.

Plötsligt fick vi ögonkontakt. Vad var det som hände? Jag började känna ännu mer trygghet och mitt hjärta accepterade hans närvaro som fick mig lugn. Han hade ett vackert ansikte, inte så skräckinjagande som vampyrer sägs ha. Den gjorde mig lugn. Han rörde vid min hand, kärlek. _"Edward, var mitt namn."_


End file.
